


It's "Like" Never "Love"

by ChandraAAbsentia



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Post-Apocalypse Relationships, Self-Reliance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 14:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandraAAbsentia/pseuds/ChandraAAbsentia
Summary: A list of reasons why Alicia could never love Jake OttoOne Shot.





	It's "Like" Never "Love"

Because his friendship comes too easily, too friendly, too warmly.

 Because he speaks his mind with logic and eloquence

Because he smells like cow and dirt and desert instead of corpses and gunpowder and death

Because he’s got those antlers on his wall to remind her he’s an Otto

Because he bookmarks poems, highlights passages, takes ink lines on printed pages and drinks in every word like Holy Communion

Because he sees her as an equal

Because he understands her loss

Because he actually gives a damn

Because he makes her feel desired

Because his body’s warm and firm and he’s more than willing to hold her up against it

Because he’s the only one standing still in a spinning world

Because he brings light into the darkness, hope into the despair

Because he’s the last good man she knows

And good men don’t last long.


End file.
